LensCapProductions
Trey Eric Sesler (born: ), better known online as Mr. Anime, Mr. Bryko or LensCapProductions, is an anime enthusiast and a film enthusiast, who once reviewed anime on YouTube. He was known for being one of the individuals who kick-started the anime community on YouTube, and many of the biggest anime reviewers on YouTube, such as MagusX1, Gigguk, Arkada, HoldenReviews, BionicSlime, TheLavaBuster, TheAnimeOverviewer, along with many others, too. His reviews ceased to be released during March 2012, when he was convicted of murder and arrested, being sentenced to life in prison. History Back in 2006, along with fellow reviewers MagusX1, Al's Anime Reviews, and a few others, Trey was known for basically kickstarting the YouTube anime community with his reviews. He helped inspire some of the biggest names in the anime community today, and even though he only had a decent number of subscribers, he was a very well known personality on the internet, many people across many different communities at least knew the name of his persona, Mr. Anime. In 2011, Trey revealed he was diagnosed with a form of pnemothorax. In 2012, Trey announced he was out of the hospital and okay. Personality Mr. Anime was known for having a straight forward and honest personality, as opposed to many internet personas who tried a specific gimmick, such as constantly being happy, angry, not to mention faking their opinions. He would tell it like it is without sugar coating anything, but was also fair and would give every anime he reviewed a fair shot. However, as time went on, he started showing signs that his sanity was slipping; such as doing research on serial killers, killing animals, using real guns in his videos, doing videos about his guns, and shooting buildings in the middle of the night. Rating Scale * 10- Rarely given to super superb shows * 9- A very good show, minimum flaws * 8- A quite good show, occasional flaws * 7- A fairly good show, some flaws * 6- A decent show, more pros than cons * 5- Borderline rating, didn't like or hate it * 4- More cons than pros, not to great * 3- Very shoddy show, not much effort * 2- Barely credible as a show, it sucks * 1- Total S**t There are .5 ratings between the numbers which needless to say ranks in-between each number. Murders On February 2012, Trey said that he was going to take a two to three week break to reward himself. At the end of his break, he announced on March 13th that he had a new job in a field he found fascinating, and it may prevent him from uploading videos (though he planned to upload on his blog.) In the early morning of March 20, 2012, Trey lured his mother out into the garage, where he shot her in the chest at point blank range. From here he entered the home and shot his brother in the head. His father was woken up by the shots and entered the living room to investigate, only to be shot by Trey. From here, Trey destroyed the house and killed the remaining pets in the house before carrying weapons and 100 rounds of ammunition to Waller High School down the street. His original plan was to kill at least 70 students at the school's pep rally in order to become the biggest mass murderer in history, as revealed in an interrogation. He killed his family first to spare them from knowing what he planned on doing next. However, Trey stood down and returned home, where he was arrested. (He revealed later that the event was becoming "all too real" and as a result, he gave up.) Police confirmed Trey had been practicing for the event for several years by storing weapons in his college dorm and room, and using buildings and household pets as target practice. He also had a large fascination for shootings (mainly Columbine,) and would even rank killers. Shortly after he was arrested and the report got out, many reviewers made videos on the situation, including TheLavaBuster, MagusX1, TheHardMode, BionicSlime, TheAnimeOverviewer, TheAnimeRoom, Gigguk, AFF 101 (channel deleted), and many others. In addition, many of his fans and/or close friends lived in denial for awhile that it actually took place; some excusses people brought up included him covering for someone else, or that he was framed for the crime, but he eventaully admitted to it all together. Many believed he would be put to death, since he lived in Texas, but instead he was just sentenced to life in prison. Trey later requested that his rights to parole would also be taken, believing he'd pose a danger to himself and others. Some say he has also commited other murders, but there is no way of knowing for sure. Ever since he was called the killer of YouTube. A truly disappointing event. On the walls in his home, he wrote several things, including "Why did I do this? I love my mom, dad and brother." "I miss my brother, father, and mother," and "God please forgive me, because I can't forgive myself". Today, Trey is currently being held at McConnel Unit in his hometown of Waller, Texas. Videos Anime Reviews # Fooly Cooly # Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu # Mars Daybreak # Death Note # Cowboy Bebop # Higurashi no Naku Koro ni # Final Episode Season 1 # Slayers OVA # The End of Evangelion # InuYasha Movie 3 # InuYasha Movie 4 # Outlaw Star # Grave of the Fireflies # Cyber Team in Akihabara # Gunslinger Girl # Grenadier # Elfen Lied # Trouble Chocolate # The Vision of Escaflowne # Gunsmith Cats # Outlaw Star(with guest) # Blue Sub No. 6 # Samurai X # Black Lagoon # Ranma 1/2 # Mr. Anime's Halloween Special # Yugioh # Gantz # Neon Genesis Evangelion # InuYasha # Agent Aika # Excel Saga # Maple Story # Gundam 08 MS Team # Genshiken # Digimon Adventure 2 # Jing: King of Bandits # Cromartie High School # Final Approach # Kaiji # 5 Centimeters Per Second # Full Metal Panic? # Spirited Away # Cosprayers # Magic Users Club OVA # InuYasha Movie 1 # InuYasha Movie 2 # InuYasha Movie 3 # Starship Troopers # InuYasha Movie 4 # Full Metal Panic? The Second Raid # Paranoia Agent # Bus Gamer # Code Geass # Kino's Journey # Zombie Loan # Aika Zero # Casshern # Gokusen # Rumic Theater # Digimon Movie 4 # Ef a Tale of Memories # Afro Samurai # Midori Days # Lamune # Area 88 # Scrapped Princess # Angel Links # This Ugly Yet Beautiful World # Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 # Cowboy Bebop the Movie # Highschool of the Dead # Welcome to the N.H.K. # Burst Angel # Broken Blade # Zipang! # High School Girls # Angel Beats1 # CANAAN # My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute # InuYasha: The Final Act # Black Blood Brothers # Love Hina # Aika R-16 # Eden of the East # Devil May Cry # Hitohira # Night Wizard # Hourou Super NES Classics # Yoshi's Island # Separation Anxiety # Mario Kart # A Link to the Past # Donkey Kong Country Special Effects # How to Make a Bullet Hit # Special Effects Test # Squib Test # Tutorial: Clonning Yourself # Molotov Cocktail Accident # Action Movie Clip # Special Effects with Trey Sessler # Nasty Gunshot # Knife in the Chest Effects it:Mr. Anime Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers